Your Tears Don't Fall
by KathleenDee
Summary: They crash around me...


**AN: Ok so this was completely random. I was listening to one of my fav "heavy" rock songs and was compelled to write. I don't know if it's any good but I did it anyway. I was thinking of making it an actual songfic but decided against it. It was just too short for the song. So the concept here is how emotions just build up and build up (on the pilgrimage) but as soon as they need to be acknowledged (when they return home) they can't… until tonight. Even though this is not a songfic I really really really think you should listen to the song. It really helps with the emotion of the Fic. It's kind of the... background music? :) **

**R&R**

**KathleenDee **

**Song- Tears Don't Fall**

**By- Bullet for my Valentine **

**Your Tears Don't Fall**

**They crash around me…**

Wakka was left to ponder on what to do now, now that everything was taken care of, now that there was no reason to see her everyday, no reason to talk to her, no reason to care…

---

Wondering what she was doing but not caring to stop herself Lulu made her way toward his hut. It was dark, cold, and terribly lonely in the Temple. It had once been her home, her sanctuary, now, now it was nothing, even the stonewalls seemed to betray her mind of what was.

Besaid was asleep; the many stars served as adequate lighting for her to make her way to the middle of town. The tiny light coming from his hut symbolized much more than she would like to believe. Lulu knew where she was going; the only reason she stopped was to figure out how to say what she had to say… without really saying it of course.

----

Wakka slid under his sheet. He rested his head on the thin pillow and took in a shaky breath of air to calm himself down. It didn't work. His whole body felt tight, his eyes watered slightly, his breathing constricted by the knot she tied the first day he had met her.

This was torture

---

This was love?

Lulu took a step forward then stopped abruptly. What was she doing?

---

Wakka sat up straight and quickly wiped his face. Had he heard something?

---

Lulu took a step back, her mind racing for a reason. It was as if she had just woken up and found herself sleepwalking. Her heart began to race with anticipation along with her mind for reason. She shook her head and took a sure step forward.

The small amber of hope that shone through the thick flap went out, and just like that, her hope was shot.

A small tear began to trickle down her face. She just couldn't face him.

Lulu bit her lip with mute frustration as more tears began to flow. This was pointless! She was truly going insane if she thought this would work.

A small sob escaped her.

But…. She wanted it to work.

---

Wakka stood at his entrance peaking out, his face glistening from what he saw.

What was she doing?

---

Lulu wiped her eyes with her long sleeves and sighed behind the tears. She couldn't sleep, eat, think let alone cast a damned spell since they returned home, and up until today she didn't know why.

Yes, she ignored him for spite but that was only the half of it. When she thought of him, she got like this, when she saw him, it became almost unbearable.

---

Wakka had never really seen her cry; Lulu never let it show, which meant he wasn't supposed to see this. Maybe she was taking a walk… Wakka walked back to his bed and sat down, his head in his hands. He was going to drive himself crazy if he didn't do something. If he didn't tell her.

He had been a wreck since their eventful return, and Wakka had always known why. She didn't look at him, didn't seek him out, didn't care. So what difference did tonight make? Was he just her safety blanket?

Wakka lifted his head once he heard the steady pitter-patter of the rain on the roof of his hut.

A blanket would keep her dry…warm… safe.

---

Lulu felt like a child standing out in the night like that, and to make things worse, it began to rain, soft at first, so soft that she couldn't tell the difference between rain and her own tears. Then hard, hard enough for her to take those last steps toward his hut. She stood at the threshold and was about to make her presence known when the flap opened.

---

Not a word uttered. Both soaked to the bone in the storm that swelled above them.

He wanted answers

She wanted forgiveness

Lulu stepped forward, the wet fur of her dress making every step a battle of will. Wakka was taken aback when Lulu closed the distance between and looked up at him.

The storm raged on, they stood there for what seemed to be an eternity until Wakka reached up pushed her wet bang out of her face. Lulu bravely reached up and traced the area under his eyes with her thumb.

Each able to tell where their tears had fallen.

Crashed


End file.
